


无人知晓（一）

by Assensia



Category: ZF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assensia/pseuds/Assensia





	无人知晓（一）

1.

 

周锐昀闻见了一丝雨后的气息。可台风天已经过去，路面上的水分被充分蒸干，不出意外，明天早上他们就不必再逗留于这座小镇，可以乘飞机回国。 周锐昀想到什么，脸色猛地一沉：“你有发情预兆？”

方唯站在房间门口期期艾艾：“我……我……”

“回去。”周锐昀沉声道。

面前人脸颊泛红，眼神湿润，全身散发着浓重香水都包裹不住的逐渐逸出的信息素气味。

“我不回去……”方唯低头攥着浴袍的带子拒绝道，因为紧张，他的浴袍前襟散开来，露出一片泛红的胸膛，乳晕也若隐若现。

周锐昀看着他的情态，却并未心软：“我房间没有omega用的抑制剂，回你房间。” 

“我不回，”方唯鼓起勇气直视他，“我不用抑制剂。”

周锐昀皱眉：“那你用什么？” 

方唯往前走了一步，想越过他的肩膀往里看：“我……我们先进房间里，行不行？” 

“不行。”周锐昀握住他的肩膀往外推，“回你的房间用抑制剂，你要是不愿意用，酒店附近应该有帮助中心，那边的Alpha可以帮你解决……” 

“我不去帮助中心。”方唯抗拒。

或许是情绪激动，他的信息素气味陡然重了起来，一瞬间铺天盖地往外涌，这是已经进入初期发情的状态。

周锐昀推他的手一顿，呼吸也跟着一窒息。Alpha的信息素气息也隐约混合进来。

他咬了咬牙，警告道：“方唯。” 

方唯听他语气知道他是真不高兴了，不禁害怕起来，可一感受到周锐昀的信息素气味，想到对方也不是无动于衷——尽管这可能只是原始欲望引发的不可抗冲动，但方唯却还是止不住地有一丝兴奋，他忍不住靠的更近，软声恳求道：“周锐昀……做一次，好不好？” 

周锐昀的回答是一把推开他，趁人不备时迅速关上门。

方唯不妨，撞了一鼻子灰。他见门关上，立即急了，拍门喊道：“周锐昀，周锐昀！” 

临近的房门被打开，探出个娇小的Omega，衣服约等于没穿，露着一双白而细的长腿，：“咦，刚闻到Alpha的气味，怎么又没了。”他闭了下眼睛，“还是个优质Alpha，住这间的吗？” 

他脸上情色意味浓厚，方唯都看了出来。

“是我的！”方唯装出恶狠狠的模样警告他。

那陌生Omega可不怕这故作嚣张的警告，挑衅地笑了笑：“你的？发了情送上门来，人家都没理你吧。” 

方唯被戳中了心事般，一张白面皮都红了个彻底。他不搭理这人，咬着嘴唇又去拍门。那Omega看戏般倚着自己房间门口的门框津津有味地看着。

“喂，你发情期吧，”那人又拿出身为同类的好心，“不快点解决小心引来一群如狼似虎的Alpha……哎，说来就来。”

几米远的电梯门开了，隔着一条半阻断的走廊都能闻见几缕陌生的Alpha气味涌来。 

“周、周锐昀。”方唯声调抖了下，他焦急道，“你开门。” 

“喂喂喂！”隔壁房间的那个娇小的Omega往房间里退了一步，“你小心点啊，当真被人标记上就完了！” 他自己似乎只是嘴上open，这会儿真碰上个发情的Alpha逼近也赶紧关门保平安。

方唯额上沁出汗来，从电梯出来的陌生Alpha似乎也被方唯的信息素影响出发情前兆，正绕过走廊一步步逼近过来。

“周锐昀。”方唯还在拍门，只是力气越来越微弱，他心里很怕，陌生的Alpha气息让他抗拒，却又抵不住天生的欲望。

「砰」一声，紧要关头门开了。

方唯被一把拖进了门里，一闻到熟悉的气息，他直接腿软，差点跪在了地上。

周锐昀拖着他的胳膊，低声骂道：“你就那么想被干？” 

“我……”方唯大口吸取他的气息，情欲滚烫，连后面都隐隐发热湿润起来。

我想被你干。他心想。

等周锐昀沉默下来时，方唯才诧异地抬头，他竟然把心里想的说了出来。

周锐昀也正看着他，一双眼如墨色般深沉。

方唯脸红的像要滴出血来，他试着伸出手抱住面前这人，去寻他的嘴唇：“我……我只想被你干。” 

他呵出的气息滚烫炽热，贴上了周锐昀冰凉的嘴唇。

对方没有被他的发情期影响。

方唯浑身一抖，往后退了退，他吸了吸鼻子，委屈道：“你喷了抑制剂。” 

周锐昀看着他，忽然伸出手去摸方唯的腰间，惊得方唯腰一软。

“你……”

“房卡在哪？”周锐昀打断他旖旎的情思，“你行李箱还有抑制剂吧，我去拿。” 

方唯还想继续恬不知耻地引诱他，但一闻到对方身上冰凉的Alpha抑制剂喷雾的味道，却什么都做不出来了。

他垂着头：“没有，没有带房卡。” 

周锐昀站起来，直接越过他去开门，走前却提醒了一句：“你别出去，在这儿等我。” 

酒店房间有股陌生的气味，方唯从沙发上拿了一件周锐昀换下来的外套，他把脸深埋进去，对方身上的气味悉数涌进了鼻腔。 

身体很热，后穴汩汩分泌出恼人的体液，张合间空虚又难熬。

周锐昀。

周锐昀。

他绞着腿在沙发上蹭动，伸出舌头犹豫着去舔那衣服的袖口。

可是完全不够。完全不够。没有Alpha粗暴的抚慰和操弄，一个发情期的Omega根本无法独自度过汹涌的欲潮。

「滴——」

周锐昀终于回来了，插上房卡，房间里轰地亮起。

方唯一抖，他身上的浴袍几乎全散开来，下摆垂到了地板上。他面色潮红地想躲开灯，却因力气不济，只是把手里的外套往自己胸前攥紧了一点。

“关灯。”他声音干涩地希求。

暴露在沙发上的他是被淫欲折磨出丑态百出的痕迹。

“把灯关上，求求你。” 

仿佛过了十来秒，才有人把房卡拿下来，房间又陷入黑暗。 

借着酒店外的探照灯和路灯，周锐昀向沙发走去。

方唯的呼吸在对方走过来时一下比一下重，像坏掉的出风管。黑暗里只能看见模糊的轮廓，他们好久未见，方唯深怕自己一伸手，对方就像过去几年的梦境般消散，徒留他还在思念与欲望里挣扎沉沦。

“喷雾跟口服药都不一定管用了。”周锐昀声音有种天然呢冷感，“我从酒店借了注射剂。” 

“嗯。”方唯乖乖地回答。

“得开灯，不然我看不见。”

“……嗯。” 

周锐昀只开了沙发旁的一盏落地灯。方唯被光亮刺激地闭了闭眼睛，不知道是红色灯罩晕出的光，还是被情欲烧灼的缘故，方唯裸露出的皮肤是奇异的红色。

“好难受。”他睁开眼睛看向周锐昀，白净的脸上此时布满红晕和晶莹汗水，他已经不清醒了，还想伸手去抓周锐昀的胳膊，“帮帮我。”

周锐昀在找他的静脉。

“帮帮我。”方唯倾身想抱住他，缠住他，像融进他身体里那般紧紧攀住他。

周锐昀怕他再乱动，打算从他怀里拽出外套。

方唯立即急起来，跟他抢。

周锐昀说：“这是我的衣服。”

“我也可以是你的。”方唯神志不清地含糊道。

周锐昀也不知听没听清，毅然夺过外套把他两只胡乱挣动的手捆了起来。

方唯一被制住顿时有了不好的预感，急迫地恳求：“放开我，我难受，周锐昀，哥，我难受……”

周锐昀已经找准了静脉，将针头推了进去。

方唯伸长脖颈，如被扔到岸上渴水的鱼。

生理课上Alpha和Omega都得学如何使用不同种类的抑制剂，Beta们也学的很好，因为大部分时候在公众场所，被生理本能操控理智的AO都需要Beta给他们来上一针。

“疼。”方唯看到注射剂，便有一瞬的清醒，可针还没进去，他就抖着肩膀小声说疼。

他是怕疼的。怕疼怕酸亦怕苦，却一头栽进了酸苦又疼的单恋里。

眼前忽然一黑，注射剂注射进身体里，效果发挥的异常的快。欲望如潮水褪去，只剩难耐的空虚。

方唯过了会儿才发觉自己眼睛上的是周锐昀的领带——还是自己给他买的礼物，方才它正挂在单人沙发的靠背上。

他眼睫泛起细密的颤抖，簌簌刮着缎面。汗湿的身体暴露在空气里开始感到冷。 

方唯还陷在黑暗里，也可能是落地灯已经被关上。抑制剂会短暂的剥夺他的五感，他甚至感觉不到周锐昀的气息了。

他大约受不了方唯，已经走了。 

自己孤注一掷地跑来献身，真像个小丑，丑态毕露，又招人更加反感。

过了许久，方唯抬手捂住自己的眼睛——隔着湿润的领带。

他哭的无声无息。

小时候想要什么，哭一哭便能从父母那儿得到。长大了他哭了又哭，却得不到一个人的回应与爱。

 

Tbc


End file.
